Fuel vapor valves, such as fuel limit vent valves (FLVVs), grade vent valves (GVVs), and rollover valves (ROVs) are used in vehicle fuel emissions systems to control vapor pressure, induce filler nozzle shutoff, and prevent fuel spillage from the system. Although these valves are designed to minimize leakage of liquid fuel out of the valve, some customers have increased the stringency of their requirements and have requested valves with virtually zero leakage.
While it is possible to redesign the valves to meet these requirements, there is a desire for a simpler solution that can reduce leaks in fuel vapor valves without requiring extensive modifications to existing valves. There is also a desire for a leak-reduction device that can also be incorporated into existing fuel vapor valves to reduce development time and cost.